With the development of science and technology, wearable technology appears currently. In short, the wearable technology refers to science and technology for exploring and creating equipment capable of being directly worn on body or integrated into clothes or accessories of users. Wearable intelligent equipment has become a new technological favorite and a development trend of future intelligent equipments.
The wearable intelligent equipment is a general term of wearable equipment (such as glasses, gloves, watches, clothing, etc.) developed by performing intelligent design on daily wear by adopting the wearable technology. The wearable intelligent equipment includes: wearable intelligent equipments (such as intelligent watches or intelligent glasses, etc) with complete functions, large sizes and capable of achieving all or a part of intelligent functions without relying on smartphones; and wearable intelligent equipments (such as all kinds of intelligent bracelets, intelligent jewelries and the like used for monitoring signs and symptoms) only focusing on a certain kind of intelligent application functions and needing to be cooperatively used with other equipment (such as smartphones). With the progress of technology and the change of user demands, the forms and application hotspots of the wearable intelligent equipment change continuously.
With the wearable intelligent device being paid more and more attention, the projecting wearable touch device also attracts a lot of attention. However, for the present projecting wearable touch device, since the touch surface is no longer the traditional touch screen, but may be a human palm or other human body region, in this case, accidentally touches may be performed onto the touch surface produced by projecting during human motion, and these touches are non-expected or ineffective touches, thus may cause inconvenience to users.
Therefore, how to ensure touch effectiveness becomes the technical problem to be solved urgently at present.